Game Day
by PigsAreLife
Summary: A get-together for the Wings of Fire characters! Well, some of them, anyway. Games, dancing, and roasted lizards galore! What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just a random idea I had. By the way, I'm still working on The Riddle Twins, so be on the lookout for more chapters! As usual, pls r/r!**

Winter, Tsunami, Qibli, Sunny, Deathbringer, Kinkajou, Turtle, Moon, and Glory sat in a circle in a cave of Jade Mountain Academy. Some of them (Winter, Deathbringer, and Tsunami) didn't want to be there, but Glory had threatened them all with her venom, so they had reluctantly come.

The dragons were gathered here for what Kinkajou called a "Happy reunion", which involved party games, much Dancing, and roasted lizards. Qibli had come for the roasted lizards. The other Dragonets of Destiny (Clay and Starflight) and Peril had managed to find a way out of the reunion.

Clay and Peril had gone somewhere together (not a date, they said. Not a date), and Starflight was locked up in the library, busy labeling scrolls. Tsunami had tried to say that she had important matters to address as Head of School, but nobody bought it. Tsunami was a terrible liar.

"So, what should we do first?" Kinkajou said brightly.

"How about Spin the Bottle?" Qibli asked with a mischievous gleam in his eye.

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Fine."

"Truth or Dare?" Deathbringer suggested.

"Yeah!" everyone agreed.

"Do we have to?" Turtle moaned.

"YES!"

"Okay, I'll go first," said Glory. "Sunny."

Sunny sighed. "Truth."

"Who is your crush?" Glory asked gleefully.

"What?!" Sunny yelped. "No! I don't have a crush!"

"Aww..." everyone groaned. Sunny grinned.

"Kinkajou."

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Turtle."

The cave erupted in murmurs. This was so unlike Sunny, daring dragons to kiss each other. But it was Truth or Dare, after all.

Kinkajou scrunched up her face, then leaned in and gave Turtle a peck on the cheek. Everyone cheered. "Okay, Qibli," she said quickly.

"Dare."

"I dare you to...dunk your talons in the mud."

Qibli wrinkled his nose-SandWings hated mud-but he did as she said. A few minutes later, Qibli was back, his talons completely drenched in mud. Kinkajou jumped up and down, and Moon giggled.

"Turtle," said Qibli.

"Truth."

"How long have you liked Kinkajou?"

"Ummm..." Turtle gulped, turned, and ran out of the room. Kinkajou blushed SkyWing red and looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

"Do another one for Turtle, Qibli," said Tsunami.

"Okay. Moon."

Moon was feeling courageous, so she said, "Dare."

"I dare you to do a cartwheel before you say something for an hour."

Moon stared at him, incredulous. Then she did a cartwheel. "You know, you're beginning to get out of hand."

"I know."

Moon shook her head in exasperation. She did a cartwheel and said, "Tsunami."

"Dare."

Moon did another cartwheel. She was beginning to get dizzy. "I dare you to make Qibli say sorry for what he dared me to do."

"Okay!" Tsunami took the challenge happily. She pounced on Qibli. "Say sorry to Moon, or I'll make you pay!" she snarled, holding her claw to his throat.

"Um, okay," said Qibli nervously. "Sorry, Moon."

Moon nodded, not saying anything in fear of having to do a cartwheel.

"Deathbringer," said Tsunami.

"Dare."

"Why is everyone doing dares?" Kinkajou wondered.

"I dare you to paint your snout pink," Tsunami proclaimed.

"Okay." Deathbringer left, and was back a few minutes later with pink paint made from berries splashed all over his snout.

"Eww!" said Sunny, while Kinkajou squealed in excitement.

"Glory," said Deathbringer without hesitation, since she was the last one. Glory groaned.

"Truth."

"Do you like me?"

Glory sighed. "I switch to dare."

"You can't do that!"

"Yes I can!"

"Says who?"

"Me! I'm the queen."

"Fine," Deathbringer grumbled. "I dare you to scream 'We're having a nut apocalypse!' at the top of your lungs."

Glory just stared at him. "Um, what?"

"Do it!"

"WE'RE HAVING A NUT APOCALYPSE!" Glory screamed. Everyone covered their ears. Some of the plants wilted. Finally, after about five minutes, everyone uncovered their ears. The echo of Glory's voice could still be heard bouncing off the walls of the cave.

**A/N: Sooo, how'd you like it? Should I continue? If you give me an idea for what they should do the next chapter in the reviews, I'll dedicate the chapter to you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you SO MUCH to J.K. Rowlings trans sister and CanopyRainandSkywing for reviewing! You guys are awesome. Also, so sorry for not updating. I've been really busy. Enjoy!**

**Also, as promised, this chapter is dedicated to J.K. Rowlings trans sister for giving me an idea!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Wings of Fire, then I would be rich. In other words, I don't own Wings of Fire. Tui T. Sutherland does.**

"You mean we have to do this AGAIN?" Winter snarled at Kinkajou. She stepped back.

"Um, yeah. That's what I meant when I said a _happy reunion_."

Winter rolled his eyes. "I have important things to do!"

"Yeah, well, if this isn't important enough for you, then you're welcome to leave. Then you can talk to Moon and see how she feels!"

Winter sighed and muttered something about RainWings being the annoying-est creature on Pyrrhia. Then he followed Kinkajou back into the cave.

"Sooo, does everyone want to do another round of Truth and Dare?" Tsunami asked.

"Do we haaave to?" Turtle (who had been found and tracked down by Deathbringer) whined.

"Yes, we have to," Deathbringer replied.

"Okay, then lets play," Moon said agreeably.

"New rules," announced Glory bossily. "This time, you can truth or dare anyone you want, not just the dragons who haven't gone."

"Sounds fair," Deathbringer agreed. "I'll go first. Qibli."

"Dare!"

"I dare you to tell Thorn that she's a bad queen."

Qibli almost fainted. "WHAT?!"

Deathbringer grinned evilly. "You heard me."

"Fiiine." Qibli flew off to go find Queen Thorn.

**Qibli's POV:**

"Ummm, Queen Thorn?" Qibli said, edging into the SandWing palace.

"Yes?" the queen asked.

"I just wanted to say that..." Qibli scratched his ankle. "You're..." He scratched his wing."

Thorn facepalmed. "Seriously, Qibli! Do you have poison ivy or something? Just get on with it!"

"You'reabadqueen!" Qibli blurted.

"Um, what?"

"You are a bad queen!" Qibli said slowly and clearly. Thorn roared.

"How dare you! I thought you liked me!"

Qibli flew out of the SandWing palace as fast as he could. "It was a dare, okay? It was a dare! You're a great queen!"

Thorn sighed and flopped down on the floor. "I have enough to be getting along with without idiot dragonets doing dares on me. At least Sunny isn't that bad."

**Back to the Truth and Dare game:**

Qibli flew into the Jade Mountain cave and landed, muttering, "Never again, never again."

"What happened?" asked Kinkajou. "Wait, never mind. I don't want to know what happened."

"Turtle," said Qibli breathlessly.

"Truth."

"How long can SeaWings actually hold their breath?"

Turtle studied him curiously. "We don't. We breathe underwater."

"I know, but if you held your breath..."

"I dunno, I'll try it out." Turtle dove into the nearby stream.

"Can someone go with him to make sure he's not cheat-" Qibli started to say just as Turtle jumped out of the stream.

"Snake! There's a water snake in the-" He was pointing at a large stick floating on top of the water. Everyone facepalmed.

"Annnd that's the end of that," Deathbringer announced.

"Moon," said Turtle.

"Truth," said Moon. "There's no way I'm doing dare after that cartwheel one last time." She glared at Qibli, who shrugged.

"Who is your crush?"

Moon gulped. "Oh! Um, well, I guess...Qibli..." She blushed furiously, and Winter sighed sadly.

Qibli grinned at her. "I love you too."

Moon almost fainted.

"Sunny!" she managed to choke out.

"Truth."

"Um...What was your opinion of Queen Scarlet?"

Sunny shivered. "She was so creepy and weird..."

Everyone shivered along with her.

"Tsunami," said Sunny.

"Dare!" replied Tsunami. "And do a hard one!"

Sunny thought for a moment. "Okay...I dare you...to admit whether you like Riptide."

Tsunami frowned. "That's kinda like the one Turtle did on Moon..."

Sunny shrugged. "I'm not good at making dares up."

Tsunami shifted uncomfortably. "Oookay...wellllll, maybe I do like him a bit..."

Everyone whooped and cheered.

Tsunami blushed, then said quickly, "Kinkajou."

"I choose...dare!"

"I dare you to dress up as Peril and tell Clay that you love him!"

Kinkajou yelped. "Wha—Tsunami, how...?!"

"Do it or lose it!"

"Fiiiine."

**Clay's POV:**

Clay was strolling down the halls of Jade Mountain Academy when Peril stumbled in front of him.

"I love you, Clay!" she cried passionately. "I love you to the ends of the world!"

Clay gulped. "Oh, um, love you too, Peril!"

Peril flew away. A few minutes later, the _real _Peril came walking down the halls. And she flew straight into Clay.

"I love you, Clay," she said, kissing him.

"Ummmm, Peril, you already said that," replied Clay.

Peril blinked. "What? When?"

"Just a few minutes ago."

"Huh? No, I didn't. A few minutes ago, I was roasting some food for Tamarin and Anemone!"

Clay frowned, confused. "Oh, really? I must've been imagining things..."

**Back to the story...**

Kinkajou came running back to the cave, ripping off her Peril disguise. "That was soooo humiliating..." she muttered. "Tsunami, you are evil."

Tsunami grinned.

"Deathy!" Kinkajou whooped. Deathbringer sighed.

"PLEASE don't call me that."

"Deathy Deathy Deathy!" everyone sang.

"Aaaanyway, dare," said Deathbringer.

"I dare you to act like a chicken and fly around this cave."

Deathbringer stared at her. "Ummmm...Okay?" He stood up and started flying and strutting around the cave, clucking like a chicken while everyone stared. "Glory," he said, still strutting and clucking.

"Uh, dare, I guess."

Deathbringer smiled a true assassin's smile. "I dare you to kiss me."

Glory yelped. "Deathbringer, what kind of dare is THAT?!"

"Just do it."

Glory made a face, scrunched up her nose, and leaned in, giving Deathbringer a peck on the mouth. Just as she was about to pull away, Deathbringer took her snout and pushed it against his snout, turning it into a full-scale kiss. The RainWing queen pulled away, sputtering and bright red with embarrassment.

"Three moons, Deathbringer!" she ranted. "It isn't polite to kiss a queen without her permission, you know! Oh my gosh, I hate this game!"

But she looked pleased.

**A/N: Soooo, that's it. I prbly won't continue this, and I know that some characters didn't go, but that's pretty much how it works in Truth or Dare, depending on your rules. And I know that I said I would have them play multiple games, but I really don't know what else they should play. If you want me to continue this, then you could PM me with an idea (or put it in the reviews, hint hint, REVIEW), and I'll update, even if it says 'complete'!**

**PigsAreLife, signing off.**


End file.
